yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
33
.YU GI OH 5D DARK SIGNER LEO LUNA VS JOACB PRIMO AND??? CHAPTER 33 THE DARK SIGNER SHOW DOWN OK Ashley it your turn your going to team up with me and Luna in 3 on 3 duel said Leo awesome so i get team up with you Leo the 3 if us will make perfect team.said Ashley ya they wont not what hit them,:said Luna hi did you 3 decide who you going to duel said Bruno ya way don't you tell us,said jack and akiza will me Luna picked Jacob and primo said Leo and i picked my former friend maria,:said Ashley go pick said Luna ya now lot see what the 3 if you can do,:said Bruno jack akiza now lots get going this time it just be duel.:said Luna and Leo will Leo here how to duel will go you vs me Luna vs Jacob and Ashley vs maria and all be toking the looks if my human from for this duel said primo and we will duel over there Nair that pool said maria and all 3 if you will duel bare footed,said Jacob huh way do you want use to duel bare footed,:said Leo Luna Ashley o you find out soon,said primo and that not all the damage you took in this duel is for real said Jacob Maria you think we don't no that said Luna ya we are dark signers after,:said Leo and it not like the 3 if if us have Ben hurt doing duel before we Ben hurt many times so bring it on,said Ashley will you beeter watch out you have no idea just how power me Luna and Ashley are now now lot duel said Leo i draw i summon Morphtronic Staplen in atk made atk 1400 next i play spell Morphtronic summon so now i can summon 3 more monster form my deck that have morphtronic in there name i so summon the level 3 Morphtronic Scopen,:and my level 4 Morphtronic boomboxen and dark Morphtronic king so now i tune the level 3 morphtronic scopen with my level 4 morphtronic boomboxen Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon the power tool dragon next i play dark synchro by sending power tool dragon to my grave,:i can summon dark power tool dragon and Morphtronic Lighton next i play monster reborn to re summon power tool so now tune my level 7 power tool dragon with mt level 1 Morphtronic Lighton courage and power to protect the future if the planet is a revolution Synchro Summon! Evolve Life Stream Dragon next life steam blast if i have life steam dragon on my side when the shadows are devoured by darker shadows,the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark life stream dragon and then i send morphtronic staplen and dark morphtronic king to my grave now come forth and join me in the shadow dark as i summon my earthbound god earthbound immortal king if the under world,:next i play seal if darkness now all monsters out my side Luna side and Ashley side get 1000 ex atk points so now dark power tool dragon his 3700 and life steam dragon his 3900 and dark life steam dragon his 4300 atk points and my earthbound immortal king if the underworld his 5000,:next i play the spell double tool cd now dark power tool dragon get an ex 1000 atk points said Leo what so now you dragon his 4700 atk point and you have 3 monster outs with 4300 3900 and 5000 atk points yelled primo it some Leo dark signer powers and his deck are far more power then we war told they war said primo i end my turn with 3 face down card said Leo it my draw,:said Luna i summon dark sunlight unicorn then i play the spell fortress if dark illusion now every monster out gets an ex 500 atk points so now my dark sunlight unicorn his 3300 atk points next i play ancient king now i can summon level 4 or low monster form my deck lava dragon so now,:i dark tune my level 4 dark sunlight unicorn with my level 3 lava dragon when the shadows are devoured by darker shadows,the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark ancient fairy dragon next i had spell to my hand and i play synchro monument,:and by the my dark dark ancient fairy dragon his 4200 atk next i play monster reborn and monster return to re summon 2 monsters form my grave so i can re send them to my grave so i can summon chose fairy dragon then i play Earthbound zone so i can had an earthbound monster to my hand i end my turn with 3 face down cards,:said Luna OK then it my my draw,:said Ashley and i summon ice dragon level 3 then i play the spell card blizzard,:and i used it 2ND effect now i can summon a tuner monster fire blaze dragon next send my ice dragon level 3 to my grave so i can summon ice dragon level 5 then summon the tuner monster fire nova dragon now i double tune my level 5 ice dragon with my level 3 fire blazer dragon when the light shadows become one a new door opens,:i synchro summon red blizzard dragon next i play ice reborn to re summon my ice dragon level 5 as dark monster so now i dark tune my level 5 dark ice dragon with my level 4 fire blazer dragon when the shadows are devoured by darker shadows,the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark red blizzard dragon atk 4500 next to Leo Luna spell card he now his 6000,:atk points but am not down yet i have to thank Leo Luna for turning me in to dark signer now show you my power as i play ice world now i can summon monster form grave i summon ice dragon level 5 and all my monsters get 500 atk points so now my dragon his 6500 atk points,:and next i send my level 5 ice dragon to my grave so i can summon ice dragon level 7 atk 3500 and now for Leo Luna spell cards and my spell card to kick in now my dragon his 5500 atk points,:said Ashley next i play tarp form my hand i can do this if i have my ice dragon out so now i play earthbound ice cave,:so i can had earthbound monster to my hand hhhhhhhhhhh!soon you see just how powerful i am as dark signer,:said Ashley primos deck monster cards 1.Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity 2.wisel attack 3.Wisel Attack 3", 4.wisel attack 5 5.wisel guard 6.Wisel Guard 3's 7.wisel guard 5 8.wisel base 9.wisel carirrer 10.wisel carrer 3 11.wisel carrer 5 12.Skiel Carrier 5 13.wisel core 14.wisel top 15.Machine Emperor Wisel ATK/DEF: 2500/1800 Level: 1 2500/1800 Card Lore: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing 1 each of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard", "Wisel Carrier" and "Wisel Top", and instead of sending them to the Graveyard equip them to this card. This card gets the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy a card equipped to it instead, and then decrease this card's ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of the destroyed monster. spell cards 1.return if he machine Emperor 2.machine Emperor rush 3.machine Emperor rope 4.machine Emperor duck tape 5.mahcine ice wall 6.mchcine frie force 7.mchcine power blast trap cards 1,shadow spell 2,mchicine destroyer 3,chaos Emperor wall 4,wall if vines 5.return if the Emperor Jacob deck monster cards 1.Grand Core 2.Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity 3.Grannel Carrier 4.Grannel Carrier 3 5.Grannel Carrier 5 6.Grannel Carrier 7 7.gerannel top 8.gerannel guard 9.gerannel gurad 3 10.gerannel emperor 11.gerannel chaos empeor 12.Machine Emperor Granel level 1 ATK/DEF 0 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. When a face-up monster you control is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains ATK and DEF equal to half of your Life Points. Once per turn, you can select 1 Synchro Monster your opponent controls and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. During your Main Phase, you can select 1 of those equipped monsters, and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position. 13.Machine Imperial God Machinicle atk 4000 Level 12 This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 other "Meklord" monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls, and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can send 1 of those monsters to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. spell cards 1.blast retrun 2.blast wall 3.empeor summon 4.empeor shell tarp cards 1.Infinite Spirit Machine When you take damage, place 1 Spirit Machine Counter on this card for each multiple of 100 damage you take. 2.Bomb Blast Activate only during your turn. Destroy up to 3 Machine-Type monsters you control that have not battled this turn, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total number of the destroyed monsters x 400. 3.dark summon 4.force retrun